The present invention relates generally to games of amusement and more particulary to games utilizing game boards, movable markers, and centrally located die-agitating devices.
There are many games utilizing game boards currently in existance. Some like the present invention utilize a centrally located die agitating device. Such games are exemplified by Board Game Apparatus by Stubbmann 3,843,131 or by Die Agitating Chance Device also by Stubbmann 3,356,369. There are also a wide variety of board games utilizing markers movable in various positions across the game board such as exemplified by Game by G. S. Parker 2,187,808 and by the game of Chinese checkers utilizing marbles on a board having depressions holding the marbles which are moved to different positions across the board according to the rules of the game.